I should've known
by LuLuuu
Summary: 'But i know the truth, Edward'. Bella breaks free of Edwards entrapment, once and for all.


**Hm, seeing as i have major writers block, i will be uploading a series of one-shots for your enjoyment :)**

**This one is not for BxE fans. Darkward. Character death. You have been warned. POST BD. No Nessie. **

'Edward, how could you?'

'Bella, look, i didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. Love, i apologise'

'Apologies mean nothing. Its happened' His face flashed with pain. My heart wrenched. Shaking my head; I had to leave before he started worming his way back.

I turned, grabbing my coat out of habit as i shut the door to our cottage behind me. I ran, no need for the fast car anymore. Not after my sudden realisation yesterday. I needed to be with him though, my dead heart ached as i thought about him. I was wrong in the beginning; naive. I was blinded by Edward. I thought it was love, but now i realise he only wanted me for my blood. Kept me around as a plaything. Once i was turned however, it was a different story. He'd disappear for hours on end, leaving me with nothing to do but visit the Rez. The greenery flashed as i picked up my pace. Jake was near. I found my thoughts taking on a happier edge. I was almost free.

Jake, my werewolf best friend. He meant the world to me, in return he loved me. Unconditionally. Has done for the past century. He refused to let himself age as he didn't want to leave me. Not after he found out about what Edward was doing.

I reached the Rez, saw Jake messing around with Seth and Embry. Their full laughters reaching my ears. I smiled, but that faded. The last three of the remaining pack. Sighing, i let myself visit the memories of the multiple funerals i had witnessed through the years. Although my lip had quivered for each person, my stupid goddam vampire eyes wouldn't cry. The way Jake had held me to his warm chest. I needed him. So much. It took me over a hundred years to realise this though. My chest ached and day after day i found myself resenting Edward, finding solace in Jake. I twisted my wedding ring off. It was no longer needed. I flung it back, hearing it hit something solid. I paid no heed to it. Just carried on. Jake was in reach. My grin widened. He turned, saw me.

'Bells!' I heard Jakes' cry too late. Stone hands wrapped themselves around my torso, pinning me to the floor. I whipped around; face to face with Edward. Eyes wild, mouth smirking. 'You didn't think i'd let you leave me, did you?' His words wrapped around me, engulfing me. I felt the headiness of his being so close. Gold met black. I struggled fruitlessly. His grip tightening, he stood. 'Bella, Bella, Bella, tut-tut, i knew you'd run here. So predictable my-...'

The ripping of clothing spoilt Edwards speech. The three boys had phased, and growls ripped the still air. I felt myself flung through the air, slamming into a tree before it fell with a thud. Laughter again reached my ears, but not the hearty laugh i was so used to. No, it was cold. My body had turned before even my vampiric senses had realised what had happened. There, stood Edward, three wolves snarling and snapping around him. The larger russet wolf lunged for him, but it was no use. I knew the wolves could shut down their minds, so why didn't they?

'Edward, _please.'_ Laughter.

'No Isabella. I will not have you know the truth' My gutteral snarl answered in response.

Stalking toward my _husband _i fell into my hunting crouch. 'Oh, but Edward, i know the truth. Know how you snuck out to find other girls. You drank them. Those poor girls. If only Carlisle knew. He'd be so disappointed in his first son...' I let myself trail off. A hiss escaped from Edward. He was distracted. The wolves knew this. They fell into easy crouches and padded toward the crazed vampire. I had to keep him distracted.

'Bella, you and i know that you'll always forgive me. Always' His eyes captured mine, entrancing me. I welcomed the familiar, unwanted haze that followed. Felt myself walking to him. The connection broke and my eyes cleared to see Edward held down. A quick, scanning sweep of the clearing ascertained that he wasn't in one piece. An arm was hanging from the nearest tree. I jumped the few feet and grabbed it. Repulsed by the twitching as it begged to rejoin its body. I laughed.

'Edward, me and you have been over for years. We knew this but neither of us were brave enough to mention this obvious fact'

A pained grunt escaped his lips.

'Im sorry. I truly am, but you've become a...a.. monster. I thought i loved you, but i was clearly in over my head. Make it quick guys'

I turned as the metallic ripping started. 'Bell...Bella. Please. No' His voice, his words were laboured.

'Im sorry Edward, I truly am' I threw the arm onto a pile of dead wood Seth had been collecting. A flick of my wrist and it was alight. The musky, sharp scent attacked my senses. I felt unwaivering heat encircle me, and i felt at home. I allowed the muscled, tanned arms to cradle me. 'Shh, shh Bells. You're safe. I'm safe. We're safe'.

I let myself be walked away from the smouldering remains of Edward. My phone flashed. _Alice._ I answered.

'I understand Bella. He had become a shadow, he'd allowed himself to become the very thing he feared. Be happy' With that, the phonecall ended.

I buried my head into Jakes' neck. I felt a hand lift my chin, very gently, as though i was breakable. I allowed my head to be tilted and i met soft lips. Fire met ice. I grinned into the kiss and felt him return it. Shaking my head, i let myself laugh. I was happy.

'I love you, Jacob Black'

'I love you, Isabella Swan'

This truly was the beginning of forever.

**Review? **


End file.
